Their Magical Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack asks Will to spend forever with him, and of course, he eagerly accepts!  Wick Slash and Fluff Goodness!  Alternate Universe.


Title: "Their Magical Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, whom I love with all that I am, ever have been, and ever will be for all eternity and beyond and with whom it is an honor to spend ther est of existence and beyond with - I LOVE YOU, MY DEAREST DARLING HEART!  
Rating: R for sexual references  
Summary: Jack asks Will to spend forever with him, and of course, he eagerly accepts!  
Warnings: Slash, Fluff, Established Relationship, AU  
Word Count: 2,138  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Mister Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"It shines," Jack mused, "just like it should."

Will tried to keep his attention focused on his love but couldn't help remembering that every Pirate aboard the ship was staring at them. His lips twitched upward into a slightly larger smile at Jack's words, but still he wished his sweetheart had chosen a more private place to make this next step in the journey of their lives together. "Gold always shines to you, sweetheart," he remarked fondly.

"Aye, luv," Jack admitted, gazing up at Will through the dark, kohl-rimmed eyes that bewitched his very soul with the merest glance. He was still on bended knee before Will, his hand still clasping his in an embrace whose warmth Will felt throughout his entire body. As Jack moved forward again, Will finally forgot about the rest of their crew gawking at them and found himself completely enraptured by the man he loved.

"But never has gold shone more, my sweet, than this little band winkin' now upon yer finger, tellin' th' world that I love ye, ye've accepted me, an' our love will last fer all eternity." His gold tooth flashed as he spoke.

Never had gold shone more to Will than that which sparkled upon his breath-takingly handsome Jack, but now, for the first time, a ring of gold did for Jack's words spoke the truth. Finally, with this ring upon his finger, the Captain of his heart was letting the whole world know that he claimed him as his forever and that they would always be together. Even if they could not legally wed, their souls were now bound together as officially as Jack knew how to make them.

That was why he had chosen to ask him if he would love him forever in front of his crew, those few people who came the closest to being called Jack's family, the only people, besides himself and perhaps his estranged father, who were truly important to his love. Will had been shocked when Jack had dropped to one knee and startled at his revelation of their relationship in front of his crew, but now he felt assured again that all that really mattered in their world was each other and the magical love they shared.

There was no other word that came close to describing the way they felt about each other, Will realized, but magical. As a boy, he'd searched for magic all over Port Royal, believing that it might somehow be able to give him a better life, perhaps by freeing him of Mister Brown's bonds, winning Elizabeth's heart for him, or - miracle of miracles, as he'd thought it all those years ago - returning his family to him. He'd found evil magic in the evil, undead Pirates captained by Barbossa whom they had battled, but never had he found the kind of magic he'd sought until Jack had told him he loved him.

Yes, Jack was magical, their love was magic, and every moment of their life together was touched by that magic! Jack had awakened things in Will that he'd never before even suspected were in him and made him feel more love than he'd ever thought possible. Before Jack, Will had not even know what real love was, but since the day he'd finally stopped running from the forbidden feelings Jack evoked in every fiber of his being, Will had not been left wanting for anything. Jack filled his every need and did his best to supply his every desire, often surprising him by giving him whatever had caught his attention before Will had a chance to ask him for it.

But the true magic lay in how Jack made him feel. The briefest of touches set Will's soul aflame, and one kiss from the rum-tainted, delicious nectar of Jack's mouth gave him wings to fly pass the furthest horizon. Will had never known safety until the first moment he had laid in Jack's arms, and ever since then, every moment of his life had been filled with love and happiness as Jack strove constantly, and almost always succeeded, to make him the happiest man alive.

Jack saw the glimmer in Will's eyes that told him his love finally understood the full meaning of what he was about. He saw the joy shining in his handsome face; love sparkling in his rich, brown eyes; and his pride in the slight change of the tilt of his head. In that moment, with his hands still holding his and his tanned fingers pressed slightly against the gold ring he had just slipped onto his love's third finger on his left hand, Jack knew that, in addition to doing the right thing, which he had known he was from the moment he'd decided to seek out the perfect wedding band and ask his beloved partner to pledge his love to him forever, he had also chosen the right time and place.

He leaned forward and gently kissed the spot on Will's hand where he now wore his ring. "There's one thing that's even brighter and shimmers more than gold, me luv," he spoke softly, gazing meaningfully up into Will's deep, sexy eyes, "an' that's th' way ye look at me wit' love shinin' in yer eyes."

Jack's mustache had tickled will when he'd kissed his hand, but the simple, powerful gesture had sent far greater tingles shooting through him. Captain Jack Sparrow had never bowed willingly to any man, Will knew, but yet he had bowed before him and kissed his hand as though he were royalty in front of his entire crew to prove he loved him!

Will gently tugged at the hands that held his so tenderly. "Get off yer feet, darling," he said gently. "Captain Jack Sparrow bows to no man"

"Except th' Captain o' his heart an' Master o' his soul. Ye, me luv, are both," Jack declared as he stood with a flourish of sensual grace. "Let the world know, from this day forward an' forever after," he continued, raising their joined hands with dual twists of his wrists, "that you are that man! I love ye wit' everything that I am, William Turner, an' all that I am an' have is forever at yer disposal! If any one looks at th' great Captain Jack Sparrow, they will see a man helplessly in love wit' a partner who'll be trailin' not long behind him for where one o' us goes, th' other will follow."

Jack stepped forward, his lithe hips moving with their usual sashay though he was not drunk in the slightest on anything but Will's love. He stepped a few more times until he had sufficiently backed his love up to the ship's wheel. "Before ye, Will, th' only luv o' me life was th' Pearl. She meant freedom t' me, an' true power. As long as I had her, I thought I was unstoppable, that I could go anywhere an' do anythin'."

"But then fate handed me what I thought at th' time was a raw deal. Truth be told, luv, it was th' best thing that e'er happened t' me 'cause it brought ye into me life."

Still holding Will's hands, he reached out and placed his right hand on his ship's wheel. "Ye've taught me th' real meanin' o' freedom, darlin'. It's not th' power t' go anywhere an' di what ye please. It's th' gift, th' right, th' pleasure o' findin' th' other half o' yer soul, lovin' him, an' bein' loved by him where all th' world can see. Our love is brighter than th' most sparklin' gold or th' best sunset o' all time. Where ye go, I go. Where I am, I ache fer ye ta be. Stay wit' me, me luv, fer all eternity an' steer our lives however ye may see fit as long as we're together."

Will gazed into Jack's eyes, his entire being - body, mind, heart, and soul - tingling with the purest and greatest happiness he had ever known. He saw the love shining in his beloved Captain's eyes, but deeper down, in the recesses of Jack's soul that no other could see save his soul mate, Will saw his unspoken questions glimmering fearfully. He realized that Jack had just laid his entire life in his hands because he wanted to be with him always as badly as Will ached to be with him as long as there was anything left of him, - and he realized that Jack was secretly scared that that would mean leaving the life of Piracy that he loved so much behind. He was ready and willing to give it all up to keep him happy and make an eternity together possible.

With Jack's slightly quivering hand still covering his, Will gave the wheel a spin, then lifted his hand; turned it upside down in Jack's grasp; gave him a gentle, reassuring squeeze; brought his hand to his lips; and kissed first the back and then his knuckles. As Jack was still enjoying the shivers sweeping through him from Will's gentle kisses, Will moved with the speed Jack had taught him to use against their enemies, closing the tiny distance that remained between them, pressing his body so close against his that his hips instinctively cradled his love's instantaneous, rearing reaction, and softly leaning his forehead against his.

Even their noses touched one another as Will gazed into his beautiful eyes, lovingly squeezed his hands, and told him where all could hear, "Jack, you are the love of my life, the missing piece of my soul who I thought didn't exist until you proved me joyously wrong, the Captain of my heart, and the King of my soul! I love you more than I ever thought I could love any one with every bit of my heart, soul, mind, and body! You fill my life with happiness and love, and you've just made me the happiest and luckiest man on Earth by declaring your love for me! That, my sweet darling, is the only thing I would have ever chosen to change about you for I love you just the way you are but burn to scream out how I feel about you where all the world can hear."

"I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow, and it's my top honor and greatest pleasure to tell everybody that I love you and we belong together, which is just where we'll be a long as there's the smallest piece of our souls left; to stand beside you forever; and to not only tell you but show you, too, every day and night of our lives, that you are everything good in my life and that I'll love you alone for all eternity and beyond, but it is also my pleasure and my honor to sail the seven seas beneath the man I love for the rest of our lives or until you decide to settle down. I'd never take that from you, my love," he assured him, a huge smile lighting his entire, handsome face as the crew released a collective sigh of relief, "for, even if I've already found my greatest treasure in you, my heart, I still enjoy watching you have fun."

Then he kissed him full upon his sweet lips, pledging his love to him for all eternity and beyond. Jack released his hands, allowing them to wrap their arms tightly around one another which they immediately did, their eager hands rapidly seeking out every part of one another's bodies that they could reach and caressing every inch with maddening heat and incredible love. Will moaned against Jack's sweet heat, and his Captain quickly plunged his tongue into his mouth. Will's tongue met his, and together they dueled passionately.

Dimly, they became aware of clapping. It was the sound of a strong, firm pair of hands slapping against one another that Jack recognized as Gibbs. Soon Ragetti and Pintel joined in, though the former was also crying from the beauty of the scene. As the rest of the crew joined in, some under Gibbs' stern, warning gaze, Jack swept Will up into his arms and carried him to the cabin that was now officially theirs.

Within its private walls, the soul mates began to make magical love together, pledging to each other with their actions what their words had already promised. From that day forward, whenever one found Captain Jack Sparrow, there was sure to be Will Turner if not at his side then not far behind.

Some still say that if you stand still on the deck of a ship out in the midst of the blue waters of the Caribbean, you can hear their cries of passion and love, for ye see, matey, they are spendin' eternity together just as they promised each other they would.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Disney/Marvel challenges are posted on Mondays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
